Not alone anymore
by Red Rose Production
Summary: Rate T for language. The Phantom found someone who feels his loneliness and pain. please R&R Chapter 5 Contains some minor sexuality. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night in Paris and Danielle was walking home from her job at the pub. Danielle is a sixteen year old girl, who has to provide for her small family, which was her younger brother and drucken father. She walked through the freshly fallen snow to her little home. In her hand was a bag of food left over from the pub that would spoil. She walk though the door of her home, she saw her father drinking the last bit of rum that he had right from the bottle. He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to his daughter.

"Where my bottle of rum? Is it in that bag?" he said loudly. Danielle looked at her father with soft eyes and handed him the bag. He took and look through it then dropped it on the floor. She picked it up and brought it to the kicten. "Where the rum?" he yelled at her. Danielle start to but the food that she had away and ignor her father. He walked up to her and grab her wrist and made her face him. Then he spat in her face "Where's my rum?" Danielle's jaw tighten "There is no rum. I thought that maybe we would live better on food then on boze. And I think Christopher can't live without food, whereas you can live without rum for one night." he spat back at her father, her jade eyes staring at him.

Maurice, her father, took the empty bottle and slammed it against the right side of her head. Danielle screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. Her hand flew up to her head and she felt the warm blood dripping down her head. Then her father start kicking her in the ribs and yelled "You stupid wench. You just like your mother. No good for anything." Then he stopped at looked down at Danielle who was cruled up in a ball on the floor. He pulled her to her feet, and spat in her face again "You go and get me some rum, your not allowed back in if don't have any." Danielle looked at her father with fear "B-but I have no money." Maurice lead out the door "Then I'll see you tomorrow, if you have rum."

Danielle stared at the closed door, then lended against the wall because she felt like she was going to fall over. He hand went to her head and she knew that she had a big gash over her brow. Then she started walking down the street not knowing where she was going to end up.

An hour of walking through Paris, Danielle realized that she wasn't in her part of town anymore. He head was spinning all night, her head was aching and she was so very cold. She sat down then passed put on some steps, infront of a very large building.

* * *

A young Erik was sitting at his piano, writing down the notes and word for his newest song., but Erik became restless. He thought to himself that no one would be outside at this time so there would be no harm in taking a stroll around the opera house. He put on his mask and clock. Then he went down on of his secert tunnels that lead to the outside. 

Erik started walking around that building, he walk in frount then noticed a body laying on the steps. He went up and saw that it was a girl. Then he started walking away, thinking that no one would help him, so why should he help her. Then he looked back at her and saw that he forehead was bleeding and her face was white from the cold. He turned around and picked her up and brought her to his lair.


	2. Chapter 2

Danielle slowly opened her eyes, the room around her was spining. She blinked her eyes and then focus on a masked man sitting beside the bed, he was ringing out a cloth in a water baisn. She brought her hand up to her head and winced in pain, then she looked at her hand that had blood on it. The the man took the cloth and gentle wiped the gash over her head. Danielle skin was pale and her chest acked so much it was hard to breathe. She squeezed her eyes closed and moaned in pain. The grab her hand and placed on the cloth that was over her wound. "Hold it there. We have to stop the bleeding." She looked up in pain and nodded her head.

"Is there anywhere else that you are hurt?" he asked. Danielle looked down at her chest and her jaw tighten. He was about to rip her dress to see her chest, but he got up. "I'll be right back, with someone to help you." He took another blanket and covered her, he didn't want her to be cold. Then he started walking away. "Who are you?" Danielle asked softly, the man stopped in his tracks and turned around "I am Erik." he said with a half smile. "Who are you?" he asked back. She smiles weakly "Danielle." He walked back to her and took her free hand and gently kissed it "It is a pleasure to meet you, Danielle." He said with charm and turned and walked away, leaving Danielle laying in bed, blushing.

Erik returned to Danielle with a woman following behind, Miss Giry. "She says her chest hurts, could you check it out." he asked the woman. She nodded her head "Of course I will." Erik looked at Danielle "This is Miss Giry, shes going to help you." Danielle nodded her head. Then he turned around and left the two.

Erik sat at the panio and played softly, when Miss Giry came over to him witth a sad look on her face. "Erik, where did you find her?" The man stood up and looked at the woman, "She was infront of the Opera house. Will she be okay?" Miss Giry looked at the ground, "She has three broken ribs and terrible fever; if you didn't find her, she probable be dead." Erik got up and looked into the room, there he saw the pale girl laying in his bed. "Make sure she doesn't move much, and keep a cold damp cloth on her head and keep her warm." The man didn't take his eyes off of the girl, to him, she looked like an again laying there. "Tha... Thank you for helping me." Miss Giry looked at him with kind eyes, "Your welcome, Erik."


	3. Chapter 3

Erik sat there and watch as Danielle slept, in his bed. He watched her chest rise and fall, with diffculty. He looked at her beautiful pale skin, her hair was like little brown silk with curls. 'How could on hurt someone of such beauty' he thought as he changed her cloth on her head. He took his thumb and traced her jaw line. He closed his eyes and remembered his childhood, there was only one person who cared, was he the only one that care for this girl.

He got up from where he sat, walked to his paino , and started playing softly, He sat ther for over an hour compossing a song. Then he heard a soft voice "Where is this place?" He quickly turned around and saw Danielle, leaning against the wall to keep from falling. Erik stood up and went to help her, "You should be resting!" he said and led her back to the bed. She frowned at him and laid back down. "I am tired of laying down she wined. Erik tried to hide his smile and sat down beside her.

Danielle looked up at the man in the mask, "Why did you save me?" Erik looked down at his hands. "Well..I couldn't just leave you there, by the time someone found you, you would be dead." then he looked up at her "To tell you the truth I was going to leave you, but then I thought, what if that was me." Danielle looked deeply into his sad eyes. " Who has done to you?" He asked her. She closed her eyes "It was accident, I tripped and fell. Thats all." she said. Erik looked at her in disbelief, but he didn't want to force her to tell him.

"You still didn't tell me where I am." she said with a half smile. The man in the mask smiled at the girl "You are in the basement of the Opera House." She looked at him with amazment "The Opera House?" Erik nodded his head "Yes! Have you ever been to an opera?" Danielle shook her head "No, I haven't. I haven't had enough mo... well enough time." Erik looked at her with great interest. "When your better I'll take you." she had a suprised look on her face, "You would do that, for me." He nodded his head and smiled "Of course."

Erik saw Danielle shiver, he stood up and found an other blanket for her, he put the covers over top of her. "Your family. They will be worried about?" Sadness came over her face "I don't think they will be, maybe my brother, but either then that they won't be worried." He looked at her with a crocked eyebrow. "You get some rest." he said then left the room. Danielle nodded her head as he left.

* * *

The next morning, Erik brought Danielle a tray of food, that Miss Giry had prepared. He walked into the bed room and placed the tray on the bedside table, he stood there for a few minute and watched her sleep. Then turned at walked out, he sat at his paino and started playing and singing to himself. 

I have never felt like this

For once I'm lost for words

Your smile has really thrown me.

This is not like me at all

I never thought I'd know

The kind of love you've shown me.

Now, no matter where I am

No matter what I do

I see your face appearing

Like an unexpected song

An unexpected song

That only we are hearing

I don't know what's going on

Can't work it out at all

Whatever made you choose me?

I just can't believe my eyes

You look at me as though

You couldn't bare to lose me.

Now, no matter where I am

No matter what I do

I see your face appearing

Like an unexpected song

An unexpected song

That only we are hearing

I have never felt like this

For once I'm lost for words

Your smile has really thrown me.

This is not like me at all

I never thought I'd know

The kind of love you've shown me.

Now no matter where I am

No matter what I do

I see your face appearing

Like an unexpected song

An unexpected song

That only we are hearing

Like an unexpected song

An unexpected song

That only we are hearing!

Danielle heard singing and got out of bed and walk silently out of the room. She stood there and listened to him sing. When he finished the song, he felt a someone behind him. He turned around and saw Danielle standing there with a smile on her face. He stood up and went to her "How are you feeling this morning?" she looked at him and sighed "I'm better then last night." He smiled, "Well, thats good. But you still need more rest." Danielle looked at the ground. "Well, I was thinking, well would we be able to go to the Opera tonight." Erik smiled and sighed "Yes, I will take you tonight, but you must promise me you won't tire yourself out." Danielle nodded her head and went back to the bed room to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Danielle sat down in box five, wearing a light blue dress and Erik sat beside her. The play was about to start, Erik took Danielle's hand into his own. "I have something for you." He pulled out of his pocket and silver cross necklace with tiny dimonds to decorate it. The minute Danielle saw she was in shock, her breath stopped. Then she looked up at the man in the mask and shook her head "I can't take that." Erik nodded his head "You must." Danielle turned around and he put it around her neck. She turned back to him with her hand on top of the cross and smiled "Thank you, Erik."

Then the lights dimmed in the theater and the play began. Danielle watched the play with great excitment. Her eyes never left the stage. Erik eyes never left her, he watched her with amusement. Near the end, a single tear feel from Danielle's eye as she thought to herself 'This is all to glamorus for me.' When the play with done, Erik took her hand and lead her through secert passages down back to his lair.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked her when the returned. Danielle nodded her head "It was beautiful. I'm glad that I have seen aleast one play before I die." Erik looked at her confused "We can always go again, anytime you want." Danielle sat down on the bed. "No I can't, when I go back home, I won't be able to pay for it, and I won't have time." These words peirced Eriks heart 'When she goes home' he closed his eyes "You don't have to go home. You can stay here with me." Danielle stood up and walked over to the man in the mask (A/N: I say the man in the mask, because no one knows him as the phantom yet.) and heald his hand's "I have to go home back to my family, my brother needs me. My...father needs me" Erik pulled back her hair to see the gash on her head "He did this to you didn't her!" Danielle looked at the ground, a tear came from her eyes, remembering that night "Yes, he did." she said slowly. "Then don't go back, to go back to him, stay here with me." He bagged with pleading eyes.

Danielle moved close and was about to kiss him, her hands were on the sides of his face. Erik closed his eyes, he longed for her touch. But Danielle did something she regerted doing, she pulled off his mask. Danielle gasped at the sight, but then sighed with sympathy. He look at her with sad eyes and turned his back on her. His hand went up and touched his deformed face. Danielle stood behind him looking at the ground "Erik, I...I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Erik?" Tears fell from her eyes, as Erik walked away with his head in his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a week since Danielle had pulled off Erik's mask and Miss Giry came down to check on her. She check Danielle ribs then her forehead. "Danielle, I have good news. Your ribs healed nicely and you head is looking much better. I think you would be able to go home tomorrow." Erik, who was standing behind Miss Giry, marched away at the news. Miss Giry turned and watched with confusion as he left. Then she turned back and saw Danielle looking down. "What was that all about?" asked the elder women. "He wants me to stay with him, but I can't."

Miss Giry sat on the bed, "Erik, he had a tough life before he came here. He's alone, he longs for company but don't fell bad if you must leave. I know deep in heart, he will understand." Danielle nodded her head, but then started to cry." I don't want to leave, I truly don't. Erik showen me more kindness and love then any other person I know. But I can't stay, I need to be with my little brother, I'm not leaving him alone with my father. But I will come back." Miss Giry nodded her head in understanding "I'll leave you two alone tonight then, it was a pleasure meeting Danielle." Then she got up and left.

Danielle slowly walked out of the room, she saw Erik sitting at the piano with his head in his hands. She slowly walked over to him she stood beside him. He looked up at her with sad eyes, "Don't leave me." Danielle took his hand "I wouldn't leave you, but I have a family to watch out for." Danielle lead him to the bedroom. "But let me prove that I will come back for you." She lead him to the bed and started taking off her clothes. Erik watched her then did the same, then she lend in a kissed him as the fell back in bed.

The next morning, Erik laid in bed watching Danielle sleeping, she was his angel. Danielle slowly woke up and saw Erik infront of her, wearing no mask. Danielle took her hand and touched his cheek and smiled. "Good Morning." she said cheerfully, but Erik frowned knowing that she was leaving. "Erik, I promise I will come back." He touched her face "Will you?" Danielle nodded her head "Of course I will, I love you." Erik took her hand and kissed it. Danielle sat up, but Erik pulled her back down "Stay a little longer." Danielle laid back down and they stared at each other as they laid in each other company.

* * *

Three months later, Danielle was sitting in her home reading a news post, which said ' Mysterious happening at the Opera Populaire. The back stage crew said that they heared something in the rafters, but when they went up there, they said they found a note, from a Mysterious man. But they call him the Phantom of the Opera.' Danielle gasp when she heard this and she said "Erik" under her breath. He father looked at her "What did you say, tramp?" she just shook head "I didn't say anything." Then Marice went back to his drink. Christopher then came into the room and motioned to his sister to come. Danielle got up and followed him. 

They where outside, "Lets leave this place, leave Paris. Never come back." Danielle looked around and shook her head "I can't." Chistopher grab her fore arms "Come on, Danielle. We can start a new life. You will meet someone just like him." Danielle started to cry and shook her head "I can never find someone like him." Christopher looked at her with pleading eyes "Come on, Elle. Do this for me?" Danielle looked at him with no expresstion, then she nodded her head "Okay, we leave." Christopher kissed her cheek "Your the best." Then he went back inside, Danielle crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes to stop the tears. "Oh Erik."

A/N: I'm so glad you like my story. Please continue to read and review. More still to come.


	6. Chapter 6

The Opera House

It was a years since Danielle left him in his solitude. He wanted to fill this loneliness, but only Danielle could make him happy, without her, he was incomplete. He sat down at his paino and started to play. Then he began to sing:

I wanted you to know

I love the way you laugh

I want hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph;

I know it serves me well

I want hold you high and steal your pain

Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away

You don't feel me here, anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I want hold you high, you steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn,

and no one left to fight

I want hold you high and steal your pain

Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away

You don't feel me here, anymore

Tear rolled down Erik's eyes, he long to hold Danielle in his arms. His head fell into his hands, but then he heard someone singing in the distant. It was a voice of an angel, a young and inocent voice. He stood up and followed the music. He stood in the rafters and watched the little girl sing.

* * *

Nine Years and a couple of months later in a small village, two days from Paris. 

"Mama, I don't want to go to bed." said a little girl as she ran around their little home. "Jocelyn please, you need to go to bed." said Danielle as she picked up her daughters clothes and toys around the house "If you don't listen, Uncle Chirs won't read to you." The little girl then ran in to her room and jumped on her bed. Danielle followed after her and put her clothes and toys away. Then sat on the edge of the bed and tucked her in. "Jocelyn, you know your tenth birthday is in a week and you still haven't told what you wanted." Danielle ran her fingers through her daughters black hair. Jocelyn played with the blankets between her fingers. "Well...no it's silly and you'll never go for it." Danielle smiled "Come on, you can tell me."

Jocelyn let out a sigh, then got all excited and jump up in her bed "Well, all my friends went with their parents to the Opera house in Paris and I was wondering if we can go." Christopher walked in the room as she was telling you mother. "Jocelyn, you know we can't go, we don't have enough money." said Danielle. Jocelyn then became sad and laid back down. "Come on, mom. You can take her to Paris." said Chris. Danielle looked back at him and gave him an evil glare. "I'll pay for you two to go and I'll come with you." Danielle jaw tightened, then she saw Jocelyn's eyes light up. "Alright, but I'm going to pay for half." Chris smiled. Danielle kissed Jocelyn's cheek "Good night." she said then left Christopher to read to her.

Danielle was pacing the room when Christopher was finish telling Jocelyn a story. She saw him walk in "You! How could you?" she pointed at him. "Elle, I thought you would want to go back to him." Danilelle sat down and her head fell into her hands "I do, I really do. But how can I tell him that he is a father. How can I?" Chris sat down beside her. "Elle, it's all my fault. I made you leave him. You wouldn't have left him if I wasn't here, But he needs to know. And what is a better, then for his daughter's tenth birthday." Danielle sighed then picked up a news post. "Let's see which opera we will go to." She looked down at the paper, "Well, we could go to the open of 'Don Juan', thats the one playing on her birthday." Christ smiled. "Okay, we're going to Paris."


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the long delay. Here is the next chapter._

Christopher, Jocelyn and Danielle rode into Paris and were on their way to the Opera House. Jocelyn sat by the window with eyes wide open, as she looked at the tall buildings they past. "Mama, Why did you ever leave here?" Danielle looked at her daughter "Paris is not all glamor, Jocelyn."

They had arrived at the Opera House, Christopher help Jocelyn out of the carrige. Danielle just stayed in the carrige, not wanting to get out. Chris looked at her "It is time, Elle." She took a deep breath and took his hand and stepped out of the carrige. They walked up the stairs and into the Opera house.

They found there seats and waited for the Opera to begin. Chris leaned and whispered in Danielle's ear "Do you know how to get to him." Danielle nodded her head "Do you want Jocelyn to come with you?" She shook her head. Then the Opera Began.

Jocelyn watched with great interest, Danielle just fiddled with a peice of paper. She looked around the place and saw that there was law inforcements all over, with there eyes towards the stage.

"No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy. no dreams within her heart, but dreams of love." Aminta walks on the stage and sits on her knees.

Then Don Juan appears. "Passarino- go away! For the trap is set and waits for his prey. You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge in pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent. Silent. I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge in your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me now you are here with me no second thoughts you've decided. Decided."

Danielle's heart is starting to beat fast as she recongize that voice. Her nail dig in to her brothers knee as they watch.

"Past the point of no return - no backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end . . . Past all thought of 'if' or 'when' - no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . . What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us . . .? Past the point of no return, the final threshold - what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return . . . "

Danielle closed her eyes nowing that the man she loves was holding an other.

"You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence . . . I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why . . . In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenceless and silent - and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided . . ."

Danielle shook her head 'Why did I leave him?' she thought to herself. She ached to be in his arms.

"Past the point of no return - no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun . . . Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one . . .? When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us . . .?"

Both walked up the bridge and sing together "Past the point of no return the final threshold - the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . . We've passed the point of no return . . ." He held her in his arms, his hands running up and down her.

The Phantom then starts singing to Aminta "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . . Lead me, save me from my solitude . . . "

A single tear fell from Danielle's eye.

"Say you want me with you, here beside you . . . Anywhere you go let me go too - Christine that's all I ask of . . . " Aminta/ Christine took his mask off.

Everyone gasped in horror, except Danielle "Mama?" said Jocelyn. Danielle just stood up and watch the Erik and Christine fall through the floor. Danielle took Jocelyn's hand and ran out side with Chris close behind. The Opera was on fire. Danielle went on one knee to meet Jocelyn's height "Jocelyn, I need you to stay here with Uncle Chris alright. Mother has something she has to do. Alright." Jocelyn huged her mom. "Okay.' Christ stood behind Jocelyn with his hand on her shoulder Danielle stood up and kissed him on the cheek "Wish me luck." Then she went back into the burning building.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here is the last Chapter, sniff It was fun writting for you guys and I hope you like the ending_

Danielle ran into the burning building, many people she passed tried to get her to turn around. She just keep running. She found on of the Erik's passage ways and went down it.

When she reached the lake she saw that there was no boat, so she pulled up her dress and walked through the lake.

(in the Phantom's lair)

"The final threshold, His life is now the prize which you must earn!" sang the Phantom " You've passed the point of no return!"

Christine looks at the Phantom with hate "Angel of music...you deceived me. I gave you my mind blindly.

Erik spoke "You try my patience, Make your choice!" he pulled on the rope.

Christine looks at Raoul then at the Phantom. "Erik?" said a soft voice.

Phantom stood still reconizing the voice, he turned around and saw his Danielle just behind the gate. Her hands where around the bars of the gate. he slowly walked up to her. "Danielle." A tear fell from his eye. Her arm went through the gate as she touched his face and wiped away the tear.

Phantom looked at Raoul, who was watching the whole time with confusion. He then untied the man, letting him go. Then yelled back "Christine, open the gate." She just stared at him unsure what to do. Raoul ran up to see Christine and helped her pull the lever.

As the gate was almost fully opened, Danielle ran into Erik's arms, the arms she longed to be in. "I told you I would come back" Erik looked at her "Why did you take so long?" Danielle started to cry "Because I left Paris, I left my Father. Ran away with my Brother." Erik wiped away her tears, then remembered that Raoul and Christine where still there.

He looked at them "Christine, your free to go with Raoul." Christine wasn't sure what to do. She walked up to Phantom and placed in his hand the ring, then she left with Raoul in the boat.

Erik took Danielle's hand and lead her back to shore. "Track down this Murderer, he must be found" The heard the mob come closer. "Danielle we have to leave." Danielle nodded her head "I know where we can go." Phantom got them out of the lair and into the back alleys of Paris.

"Wait here." she told her love and started to walk away, but he didn't let go of her hand. "Erik, I am going to come back." He let go of her hand.

Danielle went to the front of the Opera House "Jocylen. Christopher." Jocylen turned and saw her mother. "Mama" she ran towards her. "Come Jocylen, come Chris." Christopher looked at her in confusion. They went into the back alley.

Jocylen stopped in her tracks when she recongized the man standing there. Erik saw Christopher and the little girl. He looked at Danielle with confusion "How could you?" he yelled at her. "Your married and have a child." Danielle went up to him "No, Erik it's not like that." Erik grabed her wrists "Then what is it." Danielle looked at him "She's your Daughter."

Erik looked at the girl, then back at Danielle. Danielle looked at her daughter and motioned her to stand beside her "Jocylen, I want you to meet someone. This here is your Father. Erik this is your daughter, Jocylen." Erik smiled and looked down at the girl. Jocylen was a little shy and looked up at her mother, Danielle nodded at her, then she smiled and gave the man a hug.

"Lets go, Before they find us." Said Christopher, knowing that they were looking for Phantom. So they all left together.

They moved to the country side, in a small home. Erik and Danielle got married in a small churched. Erik taugh the children, of a near by town, music lesson. Jocylen loved her father with all her heart.

And Christopher, well he found himself a wife and lived not to far from his sister.


End file.
